


[Podfic] Circles

by MistbornHero



Category: Leverage
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Song Lyrics, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: We’re running in circles. Yeah, we’re running in circlesAnother job. Another body. Another job. Another body. The list of names and dates in Eliot’s head is getting longer.Written by meils121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic] Circles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Circles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046128) by [meils121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121/pseuds/meils121). 



> Recorded for Week 2 of VoiceTeam 2020: Start of Something New!

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:11:57 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (9 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/leverage-circles)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/e6xo7ht9ruszjd7/Leverage-Circles.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10gDaaYqzganarfsiEh4IqCgcnehMjVRp/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _Circles_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046128)
  * **Author:**[meils121](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meils121)
  * **Music:**[Circles · David Cook](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvxdb_yg4D4)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  



End file.
